This invention relates to substantial elimination of a selected wave from a plurality of waves in a given frequency band by sampling and reconstruction techniques, and to the recovery of the selected wave substantially free from the other waves in the frequency band.
No prior patent, publication or apparatus known to us provides for substantially complete elimination of an unwanted wave without affecting other waves in the same frequency band, or discloses means or method of sampling a plurality of waves in a given frequency band at instants of zero amplitude of a selected wave, in order to substantially eliminate the selected wave, or to deliver the selected wave substantially free from other waves in the same frequency band.